The One That Got Away
by ashleycakez06
Summary: My first songfic! The one that got away by Katy Perry! I love this song! Review!


**Hey Guys! Okay, this is a songfic for The One That Got Away by Katy Perry! I love this song! **

**I don't own anything!**

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

I remember the day that we met. It was the summer after high school at the CIA. We were introduced as co-workers, but not long after that, we were a couple. I remember who we used to make out in your mustang to Radio head. And that one time that we got caught. I remember on my 18th birthday, we got matching chain tattoos on our wrists, where the chain said 'I Love You'.

I remember when we used to steal your mom's liquor, and climb to your roof. We would talk about out future together. Where we would have our wedding, how many kids we would have. Yeah, I wish that we had a clue, because we never planned that someday I'd be losing you.

_And in another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in other life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

In another life, where everything was how it's supposed to be, I would still be your girl. We would be keeping all of our promises, no matter what. It would be us against the COC, us against the world. In another life, I wouldn't of let you walk away. I would have made you stay. I would have made sure that you didn't get away.

Flashback

I was at out apartment tired from another day at the CIA, another day against the COC, another day of being a spy. You walked in the door, and everything suddenly felt better. You fixed everything in my life. "Hey baby" I said. "Hey Cam" you started. I immediately knew something was wrong. You always called me Gallagher Girl. "Listen, I think that it's too hard for us to be spies in a relationship. I mean, this is a tough business, I think we should just focus on work. I love you Cammie, and I can't and won't love anyone else ever, but with the COC, it would be too much if something happened to you. So, goodbye Cammie, I love you." You said walking out the door. I just stood there, frozen, not believing what had just happened. When you walked out that door, you took my heart with you. And you're the one that got away.

Flashback Over

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one, we got the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

You were always my Johnny Cash, I couldn't live without you, you couldn't live without me. We were always one, never two, and we made a pact. To always love each other, forever and for always. I miss you all the time. There is hardly a time when I am not thinking about you. Missing you. I always put on the songs and records that where playing on the radio in your mustang.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse_

Bex is engaged to Grant. And she said that you had your tattoo removed. What ever happened to "I Love You, and I won't love anyone else ever"? I still have my tattoo. And I will never have it removed. I saw you downtown Roseville, singing the blues. You where walking down the streets, singing and humming. It's weird, because before, you would refuse to listen to the blues; you would only listen to rap. But I guess that it's time for me to face it, I'm no longer your muse, so I wouldn't know what you like.

_And in another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one  
The one that got away_

I could have still been your girl, if just would have not let you leave, not let you go, not let you be the one that got away.

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
'Cause now I pay the price_

I have a lot of money because of my job at the CIA, but it can't buy me a time machine. If it could, I would have already bought it and we would be together again. I have even got Liz to try to make one, but it's no use. I can't just replace you. No, not even with a million rings. I should of told you how much you meant to me, how much you still mean to me, because now I have to pay the price of not having you here with me.

_In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one, the one, the one, the one  
And in another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

I should of done it differently, because if I did, I wouldn't have to say that you're the one that got away.

I Love You Zach.

**Okay, hope you guys liked it. I know that it's not very good, but tell me how I did. This is my first songfic, so tell me if I should do more. Review!**


End file.
